LA BALADA DEL CORAZÓN
by Zilia K
Summary: Hay instantes que quedan grabados en nuestra alma y hacen vibrar nuestros corazones en un ritmo y una tonada única y peculiar. Especial de navidad relacionado con el dlc2 de BOTW. ZELINK


**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Nintendo, yo hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro, sólo a modo de diversión y… porque amo el Zelink XD**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoiler del DLC2.**

Creo que dejando claro todo eso :P, puedo dejarlos con la historia…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. LA BALADA DEL CORAZÓN .-.-.-.**

* * *

No sabía porque tenía esta extraña sensación de que había llegado tarde, que todo lo que había vivido desde que había vuelto a abrir sus ojos no era más que un sueño, porque su mundo... su existencia... lo que alguna vez había sido se había quedado atrás, muy atrás... sentía que regresaba cien años tarde.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Suspiró con una inevitable melancolía y rebusco entre sus cosas aquello que Nyel le había obsequiado. Su mano acaricio los bordes del marco con una aprensión creciente, con un sentimiento profundo e intenso que se renovaba al ver en esa imagen el rostro de sus camaradas, aquella foto era el reflejo de un instante casual, un momento único y aquello era el único resquicio de aquello que habían formado, de aquel grupo de elegidos que se habían convertido en "campeones" con la única misión de acabar con la "calamidad de Ganon". Pero eran un equipo, con sus diferencias, con sus virtudes... cada uno tenía lo suyo y aunque no habían compartido demasiado, hubiera deseado que eso fuera diferente, que las circunstancias les hubiera dado otra oportunidad, que el tiempo no se les hubiera agotado.

Pero de aquel instante, de aquel sublime momento sólo quedaba un pequeño fragmento de ellos, uno que aún revivía con cada latido, con cada pequeña señal del pasado que ahora formaban parte de algo nuevo.

Agitó su cabeza tratando de calmar esa vertiginosa lluvia de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, y con rapidez oculto aquella fotografía en uno de los simples muebles de la casa para encontrar el mejor momento de enseñárselo a ella, a esa pequeña luz que desde que había despertado había sido su único y más ferviente deseo encontrar.

Y lo había hecho... la había hallado.

Después de una larga y peligrosa peripecia había conseguido recuperarla, o al menos... a gran parte de ella.

Agitó su cabeza para sacarse esas bobas ideas de la cabeza y se decidió a realizar lo que realmente había venido a hacer al primer piso de esa humilde morada. La misma que curiosamente ahora se había terminado convirtiendo en el refugio de él y su Princesa.

Abrió una de las ventanas, quitándole el simple seguro y retirando las puertecillas de maderas que usaba de "cortinas", Zelda le había dicho que sería bueno agregar un toque "femenino" al lugar y que debían reemplazarlas, pero justo cuando creyeron que de verdad podrían llevar una vida normal y tranquila, algo revivió las crudas imágenes de cien años pasados, a pesar de la batalla, una parte de Ganon efectivamente se había refugiado en ella, tal como la mismísima Princesa lo había dicho una y otra vez, incansablemente. Su temor más grande había sido revivido hace unos meses, con la extraña llamada de Sidon, el Príncipe Zora. Quien les había comentado que algo extraño estaba sucediendo con la bestia Divina Vah Ruta, aquel día todo había comenzado nuevamente.

— Todo está bien ahora —se repitió viendo el ligero temblor en sus manos.

Habían sido meses difíciles, y todo ese tiempo temió perderla a ella.

Y es que no podía siquiera imaginar un mundo sin aquella muchacha que se había convertido en el pilar de sus días.

Ahora sus vidas estaban unidas por un lazo más fuerte que un compromiso, habían creado un vínculo único e irreversible, uno que habían renovado al reencontrarse en este mundo, como sentía lo habían hecho desde épocas inmemoriales. Por alguna misteriosa razón, cada vez que observaba su inmaculada alma a través de sus ojos podía percibir aquella conexión, aquel vínculo sagrado de una promesa grabada en su pecho, en lo más profundo de su alma.

Estaba seguro que había regresado a este mundo para ella, para aminorar el peso que recaía sobre aquella responsabilidad heredada con el tiempo. Pero, aquello era sólo una excusa para quedarse a su lado, porque en su interior siempre estuvo encendida esa pequeña flama que creció con los años, el tiempo y las circunstancias.

Agitó su cabeza y alejó todos aquellos pensamientos que se agolpaban con fuerza en su cabeza, y lo llevaban una y otra vez hace cien años atrás.

Sin más, volvió a centrar su atención en aquella mundana tarea. Para él no era un desafío preparar un desayuno, tantos viajes habían pulido una cualidad que nunca creyó desarrollar con tal maestría, siempre pensó que la espada y las armas serían su más grande talento, pero curiosamente… hasta los héroes pueden llevarse sorpresas.

* * *

Subió por la escalinata de madera con una bandejita entre los brazos, y al llegar al segundo piso apoyó lo que cargaba en la pequeña cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Y entonces se sentó en el lecho y se detuvo a mirar su rostro, tan pasivo y adorable, la creía tan bonita como un lucero. Estaba acurrucada de lado abrazando un cojincito con algo de fuerza.

Sonrió bobamente al recordar que había sido él quien había estado en el lugar de esa almohada hace unos momentos atrás. Pero aquella imagen que ahora veía, era la misma que había tenido la fortuna de observar de otro ángulo al despertar.

Con cuidado apartó delicadamente un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. Ella pareció sentir aquella suave caricia y se movió un poco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, una que él deseaba se mantuviera perpetua al paso del tiempo.

— Quiero quedarme un rato más Urbosa… no seas mala.

Hablaba entre sueños y él no pudo evitar que una pequeña punzada atravesara su pecho al escuchar de sus labios el nombre de la ex matriarca Gerudo.

Lamentaba tanto que no estuviera aquí… que no pudiera verla en ese momento y sentir el regocijo de una madre al ver sonreír sin preocupaciones a su querida niña… y es que la Princesa Zelda era como una hija para Urbosa. Él no lo recordaba, le había costado entender esa fuerte aprensión que tenía la Gerudo por la muchacha, pero luego de estos últimos meses aquellas dudas se habían disipado y ahora lamentaba en lo más profundo aquella tristeza que embargaba a su dama al sentir su perdida.

Y aún admiraba aquel temple que tenía ella al levantarse una y otra vez después de aquella vida cargada de pérdidas y decepciones. Su madre… sus poderes… Urbosa… los campeones… su padre… todo el reino y sus amigos, hasta él la había abandonado por largos cien años, pero aún a pesar de eso, ella se mantuvo en pie, firme y determinada, lucho contra esa oscuridad creciente y abominable en completa soledad y su sacrificio consiguió salvar las regiones aledañas por todo ese tiempo.

Y entonces… nuevamente sintió esa horrible sensación de haber llegado tarde.

¿Cómo pudo abandonarla por todo ese tiempo?

¿Dónde había quedado esa promesa que le había hecho frente a la Diosa en el santuario de la sabiduría?

— Tranquila… descansa —susurró dulcemente mientras acariciaba muy suave la mejilla ligeramente sonrojada de la Hyliana.

Verla respirar y sonreír era el mejor regalo que podía recibir día a día.

Y se quedó así, admirando aquella paz que ella transmitía entre sus sueños, seguramente eran recuerdos remotos de su infancia.

Escuchó la cantarina tonadita de las aves afuera y respiró hondamente aquella fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana.

Aquella paz, aquel cálido sentimiento ahora lo envolvía por completo, llenando ese gran vacío en su pecho.

— ¿Link?

Ahora ella lo observaba con dos brillantes gemas esmeraldas. Por un segundo había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en que ella se alejó del mundo de los sueños y volvió a esta realidad.

Se sonrojó notoriamente al notar que su mano seguía sobre el rostro de ella, y apartándola rápidamente sonrió nervioso saludando a su dama.

Zelda soltó una risita divertida al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama aun con el cuerpo algo entumecido. Todavía le hacía gracia esas reacciones del guerrero. Después de tanto tiempo y habiendo vivido tantas cosas juntos, no podía creer que todavía se tensara de esa forma cuando lo pillaba mirándola como un adolescente enamorado. Pero le parecía lindo, indudablemente era una de las cosas que adoraba del chico.

— Este yo… —bajo su miraba aún avergonzado. De pronto se le habían trabado las palabras en la garganta.

— ¡Que rico! —Exclamó ella en tonito alegre y cantarín, quería ayudarle a romper con el nerviosismo que repentinamente se había apoderado de él— ¡¿Preparaste el desayuno?!

Se encaramó en la cama, y gateando unos dos o tres pasos alcanzó la bandejita sobre la cómoda, y sacando de la misma unas rebanadas de tostadas se las llevo rápidamente a la boca tragando con prisa, para luego beber un gran sorbo de jugo de frutos rojos, bien dulce y empalagoso.

Link parpadeo un par de veces observando incrédulo la acelerada forma en que la Princesa se acababa el desayuno. Y entonces soltó a reír divertido al verla sacar su lengüita para saborear sus labios satisfecha.

— Despertaste con buen apetito —le comentó divertido.

— Tú también deberías comer —le dijo al tiempo que le estampaba en la boca una rebanada de pan— los héroes necesitan comer para crecer grandes y fuertes.

Link trago como pudo lo que ella le había puesto en la boca y luego la observó con reproche, pero no pudo aguantarse la risa al notar que ella le sonreía encantadoramente.

— No creo que pueda crecer más —se quejó luego, justo antes de que la Princesa se abalanzara contra él para abrazarlo y tumbarlo sobre la cama.

Y se movió un poco, hasta que su cabeza quedara entre el hombro de él, percibiendo esa fragancia única y agradable del chico. Si las Diosas se lo permitieran, hubiera deseado permanecer así para siempre… por toda una eternidad.

— Lamento haberme dormido justo al final —se disculpó acurrucándose en el pecho del guerrero, sintiendo como Link la estrechaba entre sus brazos protectoramente.

— Fueron meses difíciles, sé que aún los extrañas… yo también lo hago.

— Fue una balada hermosa —no podía evitarlo, por más que trataba de ocultar aquel doloroso sentimiento en su pecho las lágrimas la delataban.

Recordaba cada palabra… cada tonadita como si hubiera sido grabada a fuego en su pecho, aquella canción revivía un pequeño fragmento de ese pasado, el mismo que ahora se deshacía en mil pedazos al chocar de frente con aquella realidad irrefutable. Donde ellos ya no estaban… donde Ganon había ganado.

— El maestro de Nyel estaría orgulloso —su mirada se vio ligeramente nublada por las inevitables lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos.

Un silencio incómodo acompaño las palabras del joven.

— Es tan extraño seguir aquí después de tanto tiempo… a veces siento que esto es un sueño… que me despertaré y volveré a estar rodeada de oscuridad, atrapada junto a Ganon.

— No lo permitiré —la abrazó con más fuerza. No permitiría que nadie volviera a alejarla de su lado.

— Los extraño Link… los extraño a todos.

No supo que responder, él también sentía ese extraño vació en su pecho al recordar.

— Hay algo que quiero mostrarte —le dijo después de un prolongado silencio en donde se había limitado a acariciar la menuda espalda de ella, tratando de consolarla.

— ¿Eh?

— Cuando te dormiste, Nyel me confió un tesoro que debes ver… es increíble. No pensé que hubiera sobrevivido al cataclismo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Se incorporó, con ella entre sus brazos y sonriéndole dulcemente agregó.

— Acompáñame.

La guio con algo de prisa escaleras abajo, de pronto se sintió como un chiquillo emocionado de revelar un secreto. Podía sentir como cada paso que daba, su corazón se aceleraba.

Ella lo observó curiosa sacar de un mueble un marco y vio como lo abrazaba con aprensión aún sin mostrárselo a ella.

— ¿Recuerdas este día?

Y entonces le extendió el marco para que ella pudiera sujetarlo y ver por primera vez la fotografía.

— Por Hylia… es…

Le dio la espalda a Link, observado incrédula aquello que acababa de recibir.

En ese preciso instante se le fue el habla, al ver aquella imagen algo en su interior se cargó de una emoción nueva y extraña, verlos a todos reunidos en esa fotografía hizo que su alma vibrara en una frecuencia remota, aquella imagen… aquellos rostros… aquel instante…

— _No estoy hecho para estas reuniones tan formales —mencionó Daruk moviendo los brazos como si se estuviera quitando el entumecimiento de encima, hablaba con Link. Siempre se había llevado bien con el Hyliano._

 _El chico le prestó atención tan sólo un segundo más, porque sin percatarse su mirada volvió a posarse en ella, en la Princesa, quien en ese momento se encontraba unos metros más allá, rodeada por los demás campeones. Ella mantenía en sus manos la tableta Sheikah._

 _Daruk observó curioso al muchacho, quien parecía perdido observando al "grupo" y entonces sonrió divertido._

— _¿Así que este es el artefacto Sheikah? —Pregunta sin más Revali arrebatándole la tableta a la Princesa._

 _Link seguía observando, no quería interferir, pero no podía dejar de observar la escena con una extraña sensación recorriendo su pecho._

— _Así es. Parece que posee más funciones de lo que pensábamos —explicó Zelda sin muchos rodeos mientras el guerrero Orni seguía observando extrañado el pequeño objeto. Al parecer aún le parecía bastante curioso—. Aunque aún no hemos podido desentrañar sus secretos._

 _Luego de terminar de examinarla, le pasó la tableta a Mipha, quien abrió bien sus ojos para observarla con evidente sorpresa. Por un segundo hasta se sintió nerviosa de que pudiera caerse o algo peor._

— _La Princesa me enseñó algo singular el otro día —Urbosa se había inclinado para acercar su rostro a la Princesa Zora, quien la observó con evidente curiosidad al escuchar sus palabras—. Puede capturar imágenes que parecen reales._

— _Curioso —mencionó Mipha observando el objeto entre sus manos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la heredera de Hyrule— Alteza. Me gustaría verlo —. Murmuró un tanto perdida, de pronto una alocada idea se pasó por su cabeza, pero no sabía bien como transmitírselo a la Princesa Zelda— ¿Podría pedirle una cosa? —Y entonces se volteó para observar a Link y al guerrero Goron que estaban un poco más alejados del grupo. Aunque evidentemente su mirada estaba enfrascada en el Hyliano, que lamentablemente no correspondía su silenciosa suplica con la misma devoción que profesaba en secreto._

 _Zelda volvió a tomar la tableta entre sus manos y asintiendo con un gesto amable, le sonrió a la futura regente de los Zoras de forma cálida y amable._

* * *

 _Minutos más tarde…_

— _Vale, lo hacemos aquí mismo —Prunia se acomodó sus gafas y sonrió divertida al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de gran parte de los integrantes del grupo, parecían nerviosos o quizás sólo estaban algo tensos después de la ceremonia tan formal de la que venían saliendo—. Miren todos al frente —les indico tratando inútilmente de alivianar la tensa atmósfera— Daruk, ¿podrías agacharte? Eres tan alto que casi no sales en el cuadro._

 _Soltó una suave risita al ver como el enorme Goron hacia su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse a la altura de los otros, mientras Urbosa, Link y Zelda lo observan agacharse. El pobre parecía apenarse de ser tan alto._

— _Estas muy seria alteza, ¡vamos una sonrisita! —Bromeó viendo como la muchacha se sonrojaba ligeramente y trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque sólo conseguía hacer una mueca algo chueca e incómoda._

 _Link no había dejado de observarla, parecía preocupado por ella, por un segundo pensó en llamar su atención y sujetar una de sus manos para darle ánimo, en verdad quiso hacerlo, pero entre su duda Urbosa se adelantó e inclinándose nuevamente apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de la muchacha, sonriéndole dulcemente._

 _Zelda le devolvió aquella sonrisa, sintiéndose reconfortada por la sola compañía de la matriarca Gerudo, quien siempre estaba ahí para ella._

 _Link también sonrió muy ligeramente al ver que su Princesa parecía mucho más tranquila y entonces volvió su vista al frente, sin percatarse que la muchachita Zora se acercaba sigilosamente a su lado, tratando de mantenerse de puntillas para alcanzar la altura del Hyliano._

— _Revali, estas muy lejos, ¡Acércate!_

 _Una pequeña gotita de sudor frío recorrió la cien de Prunia al ver el disgusto y la poca apatía en el rostro del Orni, quien agitando su ala hizo una mueca extraña y luego agregó sin mucho interés…_

— _Vale… vale._

— _Mipha te noto algo tensa —¿En verdad este grupito tenía serios problemas, no? Sonrió divertida antes ese pensamiento, en verdad le parecía graciosa la actitud de cada uno, por más que intentaba plasmar una imagen natural y simpática, todos parecían estar poniendo muy poquito de su parte—. Respira hondo, querida._

 _Link observó momentáneamente a la Princesa Zora mientras ella tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y suspiraba tratando de "relajarse", escuchó el suave "si" que se escapó de la boca de la muchacha y luego volvió a centrarse en el frente._

— _¿Todos listos? —Preguntó haciendo una seña graciosa con una de sus manos— Bien… concéntrense en mí. Una sonrisita y…_

 _Fue entonces cuando Daruk hizo una mueca graciosa ante la repentina y boba idea que se le había cruzado en la cabeza, y sin pensarlo, de forma totalmente inesperada mientras la muchacha Sheikah exclamaba "clic clic" los empujo a todos con sus grandes manos haciendo que el grupo se juntara, desequilibrando a más de alguno, haciendo que la pose de la imagen que quedó plasmada en ese segundo fuera una divertida escena con Daruk sonriendo al fondo, Mipha cayéndose, Revali con una graciosa expresión de espanto, los Hylian con una clara confusión reflejada en el rostro y la Gerudo sonriendo ante la confusión de todos._

 _Era y sería una escena casual y jovial, donde el grupo parecía una verdadera hermandad._

Y entonces volvió a la mente de ambos la balada de los campeones, interpretada por el trovador Nyel. Quien conmemoró en cada estrofa la memoria de los valientes guerreros que lucharon en nombre de Hyrule.

"Su sacrificio… sería evocado a través de las eras."

Era ese el pensamiento que compartían durante ese mutismo. Por ese largo y prolongado momento donde sus recuerdos se habían cruzado en ese instante, el mismo que fue captado por la cámara de la misteriosa tableta Sheikah.

Pudo notar como el cuadro temblaba en entre las manos de ella e instintivamente se acercó más, envolviéndola entre sus brazos alcanzando las manos de ella para sujetarla entre las suyas, tratando de darles fuerza. Una fuerza que en verdad quería poseer, pero le era difícil sostener.

Zelda recargó su cuerpo en él, sintiendo como ahora el guerrero la abrazaba protectoramente por la espalda.

— Link... —susurró muy bajito cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, llevando aquella fotografía hasta su pecho para cobijarla entre sus brazos como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, un pedacito de su propia alma.

— Lo sé —le dijo en el mismo tono rezagado, suave y trémulo.

Entonces recargó su mentón en la cabeza de la Princesa, disfrutando aquella tenue fragancia dulce de su cabello. Tenerla así de cerca regocijaba su dañada alma y le traía paz a su perturbado corazón.

El silencio reino la estancia, cálida y reconfortante. Aquel humilde lugar era su nidito, el refugio que ellos habían tomado como propio, un lugar íntimo y lleno de pequeños fragmentos del pasado, de su pasado.

Entonces ella dio la vuelta lentamente, para volver a acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

Y en medio de aquel silencio pudo escuchar aquel tranquilo palpitar de sus corazones, los mismos que parecían unir sus pulsos en un coro. Cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella melodía, bañada de una esencia única y cálida.

— Creo... creo que puedo escuchar nuestro corazón.

Entonces ese silencio se deshizo con una simple frase.

Link sonrió y paso su mano por entre los cabellos de ella, también tenía la extraña sensación de que sus emociones se unían, que aquello que sentían los acoplaba de forma única y maravillosa.

Ahora sin notarlo…

Entonaban aquello que completaba aquella linda balada, donde compartían aquellas imágenes que a ratos les parecían nostálgicas y tristes, mientras que a veces eran reconfortantes y divertidas. Traían a su presente ese suave eco proveniente de sus almas… aquello era…

La balada de sus corazones.

 **.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.**

* * *

¡Espero pasen una felices fiestas! :D

XD Bueno… eso era lo más importante 9w9, ahora pasando al fic en si XD, quizás les parezca algo raro lo que hice. Pero tomando en cuenta el fic de Botw que estoy escribiendo post juego llamado "¿No lo recuerdas?" (el cual evidentemente terminará en el momento en que Link y Zelda lleguen a la región de los Zoras, como tenía planeado desde un inicio XD) y bueno… viendo la suculencia del DLC2 XDD! Se me ha ocurrido una extraña y alocada idea… pensaba… ¿Y si lo ocurrido en el DLC pasará post juego, con Zelda ya junto a Link? Y sas XD nació esta cosa…. Y la verdad es que estoy tentada en escribir un fic corto del DLC2 donde participen Link y Zelda como protagonistas, reviviendo las memorias del pasado y enfrentando las pruebas juntos, como un equipo. Bueno :S no sé si a alguien le agrade la idea xD.

En verdad espero que este fic sea de su agrado, lo escribí con cariño para todo quien se pase a leer, la verdad es que quizás dirán ¿Y qué mier… tiene que ver esto con navidad? Pues XD… como infidencia… yo en las navidades suelo regalar a mi familia un álbum con fotos recopilatorios del año, todos juntos nos divertimos, nos emocionamos y nos reímos mirando las fotos, tengo la firme convicción de que una fotografía capta un instante único, y plasma recuerdos que con el tiempo podemos admirar de muchas diferentes formas… ¿Y qué mejor regalo para un ser querido que regalar un pedacito de ese pasado que compartimos? Esa es la razón por la que publico esta historia en esta fecha :) ¡De verdad espero de corazón que todos pasen unas felices fiestas!

¡Saludos!


End file.
